A data center is a centralized repository for the storage, management, and dissemination of data and information organized around a particular body of knowledge or pertaining to a particular business. A private data center may exist within an organization's facilities or may be maintained as a specialized facility. Organizations worldwide spend billions of dollars annually in managing and administering such data centers.